Brave/Transcript
_________________________________ (CELTIC FLUTE MUSIC PLAYING) _________________________________ (BIRDSONG) _________________________________ Where are you? Come out! _________________________________ Come out! (LAUGHS) _________________________________ Come on out. _________________________________ (GIGGLES) _________________________________ -I'm coming to get you. -(GIGGLES) _________________________________ Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to get you. _________________________________ Hm. (CHUCKLES) _________________________________ Where is my little birthday girl, hm? _________________________________ I'm going to gobble her up when I find her. _________________________________ -Oh! (LAUGHS) -(SQUEALS) _________________________________ I'm going to eat you. I am. _________________________________ (MAKES MUNCHING NOISES) _________________________________ Och, Fergus, no weapons on the table. _________________________________ Can I shoot an arrow? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? _________________________________ Please? Can I? (LAUGHS) _________________________________ -Not with that. Why not... -(GIGGLES) _________________________________ ...use your very own? _________________________________ -(GASPS) -Happy birthday, my wee darling! _________________________________ (BOW BEING PLUCKED) _________________________________ -Now, there's a good girl. -(STRAINS) _________________________________ Draw all the way back now to your cheek. That's right. _________________________________ Keep both eyes open. _________________________________ And, loose! _________________________________ -I missed. -Go and fetch it, then. _________________________________ A bow, Fergus? She's a lady. _________________________________ -Ooh! You! -(LAUGHS) _________________________________ (BIRDS CALLING) _________________________________ (CREAKING) _________________________________ (LONE BIRD CALLS) _________________________________ (HEAVY BREATHING) _________________________________ (HIGH-PITCHED CALL) _________________________________ A will-o'-the-wisp. _________________________________ (GROWLING) _________________________________ They are real. _________________________________ ELINOR: Merida, come along, sweetheart. _________________________________ -We're leaving now. -MERIDA: I saw a wisp. _________________________________ -I saw a wisp. -A wisp? _________________________________ You know, some say that will-o'-the-wisps lead you to your fate. _________________________________ -Oh, aye. Or an arrow. -Och! _________________________________ Come on, let's be off before we see a dancing Tatty Bogle. _________________________________ Or a giant having a jigger in the bluebells. _________________________________ Your father doesn't believe in magic. _________________________________ Well, he should. Because it's true. _________________________________ -(GASPS) -(SCREAMS) _________________________________ (GROWLS) _________________________________ Mor'du! Elinor, run! _________________________________ -(ROARS) -Sire! _________________________________ (YELLS) _________________________________ (SNARLS) _________________________________ Come on, you! _________________________________ (ROARS) _________________________________ MERIDA: Some say our destiny is tied to the land... _________________________________ ...as much a pan' of us as we are of it. _________________________________ Others say fate is woven together like a cloth. _________________________________ (THUNDER RUMBLES) _________________________________ So that one's destiny intertwines with many others. _________________________________ It's the one thing we search for or fight to change. _________________________________ Some never find it. _________________________________ But there are some who are led. _________________________________ (YELLS) _________________________________ The story of how my father lost his leg _________________________________ to the demon bear Mor'du became legend. _________________________________ (GROANING) _________________________________ I became a sister to three new brothers. _________________________________ The princes. Hamish, Hubert and Harris. _________________________________ Wee devils, more like. _________________________________ They get away with murder. _________________________________ I can never get away with anything. _________________________________ I'm the princess. _________________________________ -Oh! -(BAGPIPES PLAYING) _________________________________ MERIDA: I'm the example. _________________________________ (SLURPS) _________________________________ I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations. _________________________________ My whole life is planned out, _________________________________ preparing for the day I become... _________________________________ Well, my mother. _________________________________ She's in charge of every single day of my life. _________________________________ -(BAGPIPES CEASE) -(SIGHS) _________________________________ "Aye, Robin, Jolly Robin, and thou shalt know of mine." _________________________________ Project! _________________________________ "And thou shalt know of mine!" _________________________________ Enunciate. You must be understood from anywhere in the room, _________________________________ or it's all for naught. _________________________________ -This is all for naught. -I heard that! _________________________________ -(SIGHS) -From the top. _________________________________ A princess must be knowledgeable about her kingdom. _________________________________ She does not doodle. _________________________________ (PLAYS NOTES) _________________________________ That's a C, dear. _________________________________ -(SCREECHES) -(SCREAMS) _________________________________ (LAUGHS AND SNORTS) _________________________________ A princess does not chortle. _________________________________ -Mm! -Does not stuff her gob! _________________________________ Rises early. _________________________________ -...is compassionate... -(CHICKEN SQUAWKS) _________________________________ ...patient, cautious, _________________________________ clean. _________________________________ And above all, a princess strives for... Well, perfection. _________________________________ MERIDA: But every once in a while, _________________________________ there's a day when I don't have to be a princess. _________________________________ No lessons, no expectations. _________________________________ A day where anything can happen. _________________________________ A day I can change my fate. _________________________________ Yah! _________________________________ (LIVELY MUSIC PLAYING) _________________________________ When cold wind is a' calling, and the sky is clear and bright _________________________________ Misty mountains sing and beckon, lead me out into the light _________________________________ I will ride, I will fly _________________________________ Chase the wind and touch the sky _________________________________ I will fly Chase the wind and touch the sky _________________________________ Whoo-hoo! _________________________________ (EAGLE CALLS) _________________________________ Where dark woods hide secrets and mountains are fierce and bold _________________________________ Deep waters hold reflections of times lost long ago _________________________________ I will read every story, take hold of my own dream _________________________________ -Oh! -(HORSE WHINNIES) _________________________________ Be as strong as the seas are stormy _________________________________ And proud as an eagle's scream _________________________________ I will ride, I will fly _________________________________ Chase the wind and touch the sky _________________________________ I will fly Chase the wind and touch the sky _________________________________ (SCREAMS EXCITEDLY) _________________________________ And touch the sky _________________________________ Whoo! _________________________________ Chase the wind _________________________________ Chase the wind _________________________________ Touch the sky _________________________________ (WHINNIES) _________________________________ I'm starving. You hungry too, Angus? _________________________________ Pfft! _________________________________ -Oats it is, then. -(SNORTS) _________________________________ Good day, Princess. _________________________________ I cannot find the salt. Where did you put it? _________________________________ It was over there a minute ago, the last time I looked at it. _________________________________ And then, out of nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! _________________________________ His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors. _________________________________ His face scarred with one dead eye. _________________________________ I drew my sword and... _________________________________ Whoosh! _________________________________ One swipe, his sword shattered. _________________________________ Then "chomp"! Dad's leg was clean off. _________________________________ Down the monster's throat it went. _________________________________ Oh, that's my favorite part. _________________________________ Mor'du has never been seen since, _________________________________ and is roaming the wilds waiting his chance of revenge. _________________________________ -(ROARING) -Let him return. _________________________________ I'll finish what I guddled in the first place. _________________________________ Merida, a princess does not place her weapons on the table. _________________________________ Mum! It's just my bow. _________________________________ A princess should not have weapons in my opinion. _________________________________ FERGUS: Leave her be. _________________________________ Princess or not, learning to fight is essential. _________________________________ Mum? You'll never guess what I did today. _________________________________ -Hm? -I climbed the Crone's Tooth, _________________________________ and drank from the Fire Falls. _________________________________ Fire Falls? _________________________________ They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire. _________________________________ (LAUGHS) _________________________________ -What did you do, dear? -Nothing, Mum. _________________________________ Hungry, aren't we? _________________________________ -Mum! -You'll get dreadful collywobbles. _________________________________ Oh, Fergus, will you look at your daughter's plate? _________________________________ -(DOGS BARKING) -So what? _________________________________ -Oh, you great... -Don't let them lick... (SIGHS) _________________________________ Boys, you're naughty. _________________________________ Don't just play with your haggis. _________________________________ -Urgh! (GAGGING) -Och, how do you know you don't like it, _________________________________ if you won't try it? _________________________________ That's just a wee sheep's stomach. _________________________________ It's delicious. Mm! (SMACKS LIPS) _________________________________ -My lady. -Thank you, Maudie. _________________________________ FERGUS: You're getting too big, the two of you. _________________________________ ELINOR: Aha. _________________________________ From the Lords Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall. _________________________________ Their responses, no doubt. _________________________________ Aye, aye! _________________________________ -FERGUS: Hey, hey! (LAUGHS) -(MUNCHING LOUDLY) _________________________________ Stay out of my food, you greedy mongrels. _________________________________ Chew on that, you manky dogs! _________________________________ -(FERGUS LAUGHS) -Fergus? _________________________________ They've all accepted. _________________________________ (DOGS SLOBBERING) _________________________________ Who's accepted what, Mother? _________________________________ Boys, you are excused. _________________________________ (GIGGLING) _________________________________ -Oof! -(DOGS BARKING) _________________________________ Hey! (LAUGHS) _________________________________ What did I do now? _________________________________ Your father has something to discuss with you. _________________________________ Fergus? _________________________________ Oh. (CLEARS THROAT) _________________________________ (COUGHS) _________________________________ Er... Merida. _________________________________ (SIGHS) The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal. _________________________________ -What? -The clans have accepted. _________________________________ -Dad! -What? (STAMMERS) I... _________________________________ You... She... Elinor? _________________________________ Honestly, Merida, I don't know why you're reacting this way. _________________________________ (SIGHS IN FRUSTRATION) _________________________________ This year, each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand. _________________________________ I suppose a princess just does what she's told? _________________________________ A princess does not raise her voice. _________________________________ Merida, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life. _________________________________ No, it's what you've been preparing me for my whole life. _________________________________ I won't go through with it. You can't make me. _________________________________ Merida! _________________________________ Huh? Merida! _________________________________ -Urgh! -(DOGS BARKING) _________________________________ Boys! _________________________________ (GRUNTING) _________________________________ Mother. Suitors? Marriage? _________________________________ Once there was an ancient kingdom... _________________________________ Oh, Mum! _________________________________ Ancient kingdom. _________________________________ Its name long forgotten, _________________________________ ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved. _________________________________ And when he grew old he divided the kingdom among his four sons, _________________________________ that they should be the pillars on which the peace of the land rested. _________________________________ But the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself. _________________________________ He followed his own path and the kingdom fell _________________________________ to war, and chaos and ruin. _________________________________ That's a nice story. _________________________________ It's not just a story, Merida. _________________________________ Legends are lessons. They ring with truths. _________________________________ Och, Mum. _________________________________ I would advise you to make your peace with this. _________________________________ The clans are coming to present their suitors. _________________________________ -It's not fair. -Och, Merida. _________________________________ It's marriage. It's not the end of the world. _________________________________ (SIGHS IN DISBELIEF) _________________________________ (ELINOR MUTTERING) _________________________________ -FERGUS: You're muttering. -I don't mutter. _________________________________ Aye, you do. You mutter, lass, when something's troubling you. _________________________________ I blame you. Stubbornness. _________________________________ It's entirely from your side of the family. _________________________________ (LAUGHS) I take it the talk didn't go too well, then? _________________________________ Ooh, I don't know what to do. _________________________________ -Speak to her, dear. -I do speak to her. _________________________________ -She just doesn't listen. -Come on, now. _________________________________ Pretend I'm Merida. Speak to me. _________________________________ What would you say? _________________________________ Ooh... I can't do this. _________________________________ Sure you can. _________________________________ There, there. That's my queen. _________________________________ Right, here we go. _________________________________ "I don't want to get married." _________________________________ "I want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind" _________________________________ "as I ride through the glen firing arrows into the sunset." _________________________________ (BREATHES DEEPLY) _________________________________ Merida, all this work, all the time spent preparing you, _________________________________ schooling you, giving you everything we never had. _________________________________ I ask you, what do you expect us to do? _________________________________ Call off the gathering. Would that kill them? _________________________________ You're the queen. _________________________________ You can just tell the lords the princess is not ready for this. _________________________________ In fact, she might not ever be ready for this, so that's that. _________________________________ Good day to you. We'll expect your declarations of war in the morning. _________________________________ I understand this must all seem unfair. _________________________________ Even I had reservations when I faced betrothal. _________________________________ But we can't just run away from who we are. _________________________________ I don't want my life to be over. _________________________________ I want my freedom! _________________________________ But are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost? _________________________________ I'm not doing any of this to hurt you. _________________________________ If you could just try to see what I do, I do out of love. _________________________________ But it's my life, it's... (SIGHS) _________________________________ I'm just not ready. _________________________________ I think you'd see, if you could just... _________________________________ I think I could make you understand if you would just... _________________________________ -...listen. -...listen. _________________________________ (WHINNIES) _________________________________ I swear, Angus, this isn't going to happen. _________________________________ Not if I have any say in it. _________________________________ -(EXERTIVE GRUNTING) -(DRUMS POUNDING) _________________________________ (MEN STRAINING) _________________________________ (DRUMS BEATING RHYTHMICALLY) _________________________________ MacGuffin! _________________________________ MEN: MacGuffin! _________________________________ -Dingwall! -MEN: Dingwall! _________________________________ -Macintosh! -MEN: Macintosh! _________________________________ Ooh! Aah! _________________________________ Oh. _________________________________ (SIGHS) _________________________________ (GRUNTS) _________________________________ You look absolutely beautiful. _________________________________ I can't breathe. _________________________________ Och, shush! Give us a turn. _________________________________ (GROANS) I can't move. _________________________________ It's too tight. _________________________________ -(STRAINS) -It's perfect. _________________________________ (GROANS) _________________________________ (STRAINS) _________________________________ -Merida? -Mum? _________________________________ Just... _________________________________ Remember to smile. _________________________________ (SNORING) _________________________________ (PRINCES LAUGHING) _________________________________ -(CONTINUES SNORING) -Aye, they're coming. _________________________________ Places, everyone. Places. _________________________________ -(PEOPLE CLAMORING) -(DOGS BARKING) _________________________________ Oh! _________________________________ (PRINCES GRUNTING) _________________________________ (FERGUS CHUCKLES) _________________________________ I look fine, woman! Leave me be! _________________________________ GUARD: My lord! _________________________________ I want to announce the arrival of the lords... _________________________________ -Ow! -Who goes there? Who goes there? _________________________________ (BAGPIPES PLAYING) _________________________________ Boy! _________________________________ (ALL CRY OUT) _________________________________ (SHOUTING) _________________________________ (SILENCE) _________________________________ So, here we are... Er... _________________________________ -...the four clans. -MAN: Aye. _________________________________ -Er... Gathering... -Oh. _________________________________ -...for... -(DISCONTENTED MURMURS) _________________________________ -...the presentation of the suitors. -...the presentation of the suitors. _________________________________ -(ALL CHEERING) -FERGUS: Clan Macintosh. _________________________________ MEN: Macintosh! _________________________________ Your Majesty, I present my heir and scion, _________________________________ who defended our land from the northern invaders, _________________________________ and with his own sword, Stab Blooder, _________________________________ vanquished 1,000 foes. _________________________________ MEN: Macintosh! _________________________________ -(SCOFFS) -FERGUS: Clan MacGuffin! _________________________________ MEN: MacGuffin! _________________________________ Good Majesty, I present my eldest son, _________________________________ who scuttled the Viking longships _________________________________ and with his bare hands vanquished 2,000 foes. _________________________________ MEN: MacGuffin! _________________________________ Clan Dingwall. _________________________________ MEN: Dingwall! _________________________________ I present my only son _________________________________ who was besieged by 10,000 Romans _________________________________ and he took out a whole armada singlehandedly. _________________________________ With one arm, he was... _________________________________ With one arm he was steering the ship _________________________________ and with the other he held his mighty sword _________________________________ and struck down a whole attacking fleet. _________________________________ -MAN: Lies! -What? I heard that. _________________________________ -(MEN SNICKERING) -Go on. Say it to my face. _________________________________ Or are ye scared, simpering jackanapes, _________________________________ afraid to muss your pretty hair? _________________________________ -At least we have hair. -And all our teeth. _________________________________ (SPEAKS IN THICK ACCENT) _________________________________ -MAN: Huh? -(SHEEP BLEATS) _________________________________ And we don't hide under bridges, you grumpy old troll. _________________________________ (ALL LAUGHING) _________________________________ You want to laugh, huh? _________________________________ Wee Dingwall! _________________________________ (SCREAMS) Get off me! _________________________________ (LAUGHING) _________________________________ (PLAYING LIVELY TUNE) _________________________________ (GROANING) _________________________________ (SCREAMS) _________________________________ (YELPS) _________________________________ Nut 'em! Nut 'em! That's the way to... _________________________________ All right. _________________________________ Shut it! _________________________________ (MUSIC WINDS DOWN) _________________________________ Now, that's all done. You've had your go at each other. _________________________________ Show a little decorum. _________________________________ And no more fighting. _________________________________ -(MACE CLANGING) -(SCREAMS) _________________________________ (LIVELY TUNE CONTINUES) _________________________________ (YELLING) _________________________________ (BATTLE CRY) _________________________________ Ow! _________________________________ (GROANS) _________________________________ (SHEEP BLEATS) _________________________________ (YELLS) _________________________________ FERGUS: You want a fresh one? _________________________________ (MUSIC STOPS) _________________________________ (CLAN CHIEFS WHINING IN PAIN) _________________________________ FERGUS: Crivens, you're fierce. _________________________________ I didn't start it. It was... _________________________________ My lady Queen, I feel terrible. My humblest apologies. _________________________________ -We mean no disrespect. -I'm sorry, love, I didn't... But... _________________________________ -Yes, dear. -(CLEARS THROAT) _________________________________ Now, where were we? _________________________________ Ah, yes. In accordance with our laws, _________________________________ by the rights of our heritage, _________________________________ only the firstborn of each of the great leaders _________________________________ -may be presented as champion. -Firstborn? _________________________________ And thus compete for the hand of the Princess of Dun Broch. _________________________________ To win the fair maiden they must prove their worth _________________________________ by feats of strength or arms in the games. _________________________________ It is customary that the challenge be determined by the princess herself. _________________________________ Archery! Archery. _________________________________ (ALL MURMURING) _________________________________ I choose archery. _________________________________ -Let the games begin! -(ALL CHEERING) _________________________________ -(GRUNTING) -(YELLS) _________________________________ (SCREAMS) _________________________________ (GRUNTING) _________________________________ Pull! _________________________________ -Pull! -(MEN CRYING OUT IN SURPRISE) _________________________________ (LIVELY BAGPIPES PLAYING) _________________________________ -(MAN ROARING) -(CHILDREN SCREAMING) _________________________________ (MOOING AND BARKING) _________________________________ -I'll just take one. -Ooh! _________________________________ PRINCE: Ooh! _________________________________ Oh! _________________________________ Now, I have told you, you're not allowed... Oh! _________________________________ -Oh! -Argh! _________________________________ -(PRINCES GIGGLING) -Oh! _________________________________ (SHEEP BLEATING) _________________________________ (HORN SOUNDING) _________________________________ (DOGS HOWL) _________________________________ (CROWD CHEERING) _________________________________ It's time! _________________________________ -Archers, to your marks! -Aye, archers, to your marks. _________________________________ And may the lucky arrow find its target. _________________________________ (FERGUS CHUCKLES) _________________________________ (EXCITED SQUEALING) _________________________________ Oi! Get on with it. _________________________________ CROWD: Ooh. (LAUGHS) _________________________________ (GROANS) _________________________________ -Och! -I bet he wishes he was tossing cabers. _________________________________ -Or holding up bridges. (LAUGHS) -Shh! _________________________________ (GIRLS SQUEAL) _________________________________ CROWD: Aw... _________________________________ (YELLS ANGRILY) _________________________________ At least you hit the target, son. _________________________________ (CONTINUES YELLING) _________________________________ Oh, that's attractive. _________________________________ (CONTINUES WAILING) _________________________________ -MAN: I got it! -Good arm. _________________________________ And such lovely flowing locks. _________________________________ -Fergus. -What? _________________________________ (LAUGHTER) _________________________________ (GASPS) _________________________________ Oh, wee lamb. _________________________________ Oh, come on! Shoot, boy! _________________________________ -(CROWD CHEERING) -(LAUGHS IN TRIUMPH) _________________________________ Well done, lad! Well done. _________________________________ (STARTS SINGING) _________________________________ -Feast your eyes! -(CHIEFS SCREAM) _________________________________ -That's my boy. (LAUGHS) -(GAGGING) _________________________________ Well, that's just grand now, isn't it? _________________________________ -Guess who's coming to dinner? -Fergus. _________________________________ By the way, hope you don't mind being called Lady Ding... _________________________________ (WHINES) _________________________________ -(CROWD GASPS) -I am Merida. _________________________________ Firstborn descendant of Clan Dun Broch. _________________________________ And I'll be shooting for my own hand. _________________________________ -Oh! -(CROWD MURMURING) _________________________________ What are you doing? _________________________________ Merida! _________________________________ Curse this dress! _________________________________ (SHOCKED GASPS) _________________________________ (CROWD GASPS IN AWE) _________________________________ Merida, stop this! _________________________________ Don't you dare loose another arrow. _________________________________ (EXHALES) _________________________________ Merida, I forbid it. _________________________________ Michty me! I've just about had enough of you, lass! _________________________________ -You're the one that wants me to... -You embarrassed them. _________________________________ -You embarrassed me. -I followed the rules. _________________________________ You don't know what you've done! _________________________________ -Just don't care how I... -It'll be fire and sword if it's not set right. _________________________________ -Just listen! -I am the Queen! _________________________________ You listen to me! _________________________________ Ugh! This is so unfair! _________________________________ Ha! Unfair? _________________________________ You're never there for me. _________________________________ This whole marriage is what you want. _________________________________ Do you ever bother to ask what I want? No. _________________________________ You walk around telling me what to do, what not to do, _________________________________ trying to make me be like you. _________________________________ Well, I'm not going to be like you. _________________________________ Oh, you're acting like a child. _________________________________ And you're a beast. _________________________________ -That's what you are! -Oh, Merida. _________________________________ -I'll never be like you. -No, stop that! _________________________________ -I'd rather die than be like you! -(GASPS) _________________________________ Merida, you are a princess, _________________________________ -and I expect you to act like one. -Mum! _________________________________ Oh! _________________________________ (WEEPS) _________________________________ ELINOR: Merida! _________________________________ Merida! _________________________________ Oh, dear. _________________________________ Ah! _________________________________ Oh, no. What have I done? _________________________________ Oh. _________________________________ (SOBBING) _________________________________ (SOBBING) _________________________________ Oh! Oh! Oh! _________________________________ (WHINNIES) _________________________________ Whoa! _________________________________ (SOBS) Angus! _________________________________ (WHINNIES AND SNORTS) _________________________________ (ANGUS WHINNIES) _________________________________ (WISP CALLS) _________________________________ (WISP CALLS) _________________________________ -(WHISPERS) Come on, Angus. -(ANGUS NICKERS) _________________________________ Angus! _________________________________ (NICKERS) _________________________________ (SIGHS) _________________________________ (WISPS CALL) _________________________________ (ANGUS NEIGHS) _________________________________ (WISP CALLS) _________________________________ (WHINNYING) _________________________________ (WISP CALLS) _________________________________ Why would the wisps lead me here? _________________________________ (BELL TINKLES) _________________________________ Uh... _________________________________ (WOOD GENTLY TAPPING) _________________________________ Oh, look around. _________________________________ You holler if you see anything you like. _________________________________ Everything is half off. _________________________________ Uh... _________________________________ -Who are you? -Just a humble woodcarver. _________________________________ Um... _________________________________ I don't understand... (GASPS) _________________________________ -See anything you like? -Uh... _________________________________ Perhaps a touch of whimsy to brighten any dank chamber? _________________________________ But the will-o'-the-wisps, they... _________________________________ Oh! This is one of a kind! _________________________________ I'll make you a deal for this rare prize. _________________________________ -Your broom! -Oh! (SNAPS) _________________________________ -It was sweeping by itself. -That's ridiculous. _________________________________ Wood cannot be imbued with magical properties. _________________________________ I should know. I'm a wit... Whittler. _________________________________ Of wood. _________________________________ Oh, how about this conversation starter? It's made of yew wood. _________________________________ -(GENTLE CLATTERING) -Tough as stone. _________________________________ Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah! _________________________________ That's stuffed. (LAUGHS) _________________________________ -Staring is rude. -(GASPS) Ooh! The crow's talking! _________________________________ That's not all I can do. _________________________________ La-Ia la-la la-la _________________________________ -(SINGS HIGH NOTES) -(SNAPS) _________________________________ (SQUAWKS) _________________________________ -You're a witch! -Woodcarver. _________________________________ That's why the wisps led me here. _________________________________ -Woodcarver! -You'll change my fate! _________________________________ -Woodcarver! -You see, it's my mother. _________________________________ I'm not a witch! Too many unsatisfied customers. _________________________________ If you're not going to buy anything, get out. (SNAPS) _________________________________ -No! The wisps led me here! -I don't care! _________________________________ -Get out! Shoo! Get! Be gone with you! -I'll buy it all. _________________________________ -What? What was that? -Every carving. _________________________________ Well... (STAMMERING) _________________________________ (LAUGHS) And how are you going to pay for that, sweetie? _________________________________ -With this. -W... _________________________________ Oh, my, that's lovely, that is. _________________________________ That would set us up for months. _________________________________ (CLATTERING) _________________________________ -MERIDA: Ah, ah, ah. -(GASPS) _________________________________ -Every carving and one spell. -(SQUAWKS) _________________________________ Are you sure you know what you're doing? _________________________________ I want a spell to change my mum. _________________________________ That'll change my fate. _________________________________ Hmm... Done! _________________________________ -(CHUCKLES) -Where are you going? _________________________________ (SNAPS) _________________________________ -(SQUAWKING) -There. _________________________________ What are you doing? _________________________________ You never conjure where you carve. _________________________________ Very important. _________________________________ WITCH: The last time I did this was for a prince. _________________________________ -(CLAPS) -(CAULDRON IGNITES) _________________________________ Easy on the eyes. Tight pants. _________________________________ He demanded I give him the strength of ten men. _________________________________ And he gave me this for a spell. _________________________________ A spell that would change his fate. _________________________________ And did he get what he was after? _________________________________ (LAUGHS) Yes. _________________________________ And made off with an especially attractive mahogany cheese board. _________________________________ Now, what do I need? Oh! _________________________________ -Just a little bit of this. -(THUNDER RUMBLING) _________________________________ Ah. (CHUCKLES) _________________________________ Hoo! _________________________________ (SQUAWKING) _________________________________ Tee-tee-tee-tee. Whoosh. _________________________________ That'll do. _________________________________ (HUMS HAPPILY) _________________________________ -(SQUAWKS) -Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi. _________________________________ (BANG) _________________________________ (PANICKED WHINNYING) _________________________________ And now let's see. What have we here? _________________________________ (GASPS) oh! _________________________________ -Hey! -(SQUAWKS) _________________________________ Uh, a cake? _________________________________ -You don't want it? -Yes! I want it. _________________________________ You're sure if I give this to my mum, _________________________________ it will change my fate? _________________________________ Oh. (CHUCKLES) _________________________________ Trust me. It'll do the trick, dearie. _________________________________ Expect delivery of your purchase within a fortnight. _________________________________ Ooh! Ooh... _________________________________ What was that thing about the spell? _________________________________ Did you say something about _________________________________ the spell? _________________________________ Mor'du, Mor'du, now the time has come for all of us to slaughter you _________________________________ ALL: Hooray! _________________________________ Mor'du, Mor'du... _________________________________ (DISTANT SINGING) _________________________________ -ELINOR: Merida. -Mum! _________________________________ Ooh, uh... I, uh... _________________________________ -Oh, I've been worried sick. -You... You were? _________________________________ I didn't know where you'd gone or when you'd come back. _________________________________ I didn't know what to think. Oh, look at your dress. _________________________________ Oh. Angus threw me. But I'm not hurt. _________________________________ Well, you're home now, so that's the end of it. _________________________________ -Honestly? -I've pacified the lords for now. _________________________________ Your father's out there "entertaining" them. _________________________________ Come taste my blade, you manky bear _________________________________ For gobbling up my leg _________________________________ I'll hunt you, then I'll skin you, hang your noggin on a peg... _________________________________ (CHEERING) _________________________________ Of course, we both know a decision still has to be made. _________________________________ -What's this? -It's a peace offering. _________________________________ I made it. For you. Special. _________________________________ You made this for me? _________________________________ Mm. _________________________________ Oh. Interesting flavor. _________________________________ -How do you feel? -What... What is that? _________________________________ -Different? -Mm... _________________________________ Tart and, um, (GULPS) gamy. _________________________________ Have you changed your mind at all about the marriage and all that? _________________________________ Oh, that's better. _________________________________ Now, why don't we go upstairs to the lords _________________________________ and put this whole kerfuffle to rest? _________________________________ Hm? _________________________________ (CELTIC FLUTE MUSIC PLAYING) _________________________________ Ooh. _________________________________ -Mother? -I'm woozy suddenly. _________________________________ My head's spinning like a top. Ooh! _________________________________ -Mum! -Oh, suddenly I'm not so well. _________________________________ Er... How... How do you feel about the marriage now? _________________________________ Merida! Oh, just take me to my room. _________________________________ FERGUS: All right, that's fine. That's just fine. _________________________________ A little to the left. That's good. A wee bit to the left. That's good. _________________________________ It's good enough. _________________________________ Now, clear out of there, boys. I don't want you to spoil my shot. _________________________________ -What? (CLEARS THROAT) -My lady Queen. _________________________________ We've been waiting patiently. _________________________________ Milords, I am out of sorts at the moment. _________________________________ But you shall have your answer. (BURPS) _________________________________ -Oh! -Eh? _________________________________ Presently. _________________________________ Now, if you'll... (GROANS) excuse us. _________________________________ -(ALL CHEERING) -FERGUS: Elinor, look! _________________________________ It's Mor'du! (LAUGHS) _________________________________ Elinor? Are you all right, dear? _________________________________ Fine. I'm fine. _________________________________ Go about avenging your leg. Oh... _________________________________ Aye. You heard her, lads. _________________________________ I dream about the perfect way to make this devil die. _________________________________ (ALL CHEERING) _________________________________ Just take all the time you need to getting yourself right, Mum. _________________________________ Then maybe in a bit you might have something new to say on the marriage. _________________________________ What was in that cake? _________________________________ (SCOFFS) Cake. _________________________________ -(COUGHS) -(GROANS) _________________________________ Mum? _________________________________ So I'll just tell them the wedding's off, then? _________________________________ (ELINOR GROANING) _________________________________ Mum? _________________________________ (DEEP GROANING) _________________________________ (GASPS) _________________________________ (SCREAMS) _________________________________ (LOW GROWLING) _________________________________ Bear! _________________________________ (WHINES) _________________________________ (FRIGHTENED GROWL) _________________________________ (PANTING) _________________________________ -(GROWLS) -(SCREAMS) _________________________________ (SURPRISED ROARING) _________________________________ -(GROANS) -Oh! _________________________________ Mum? _________________________________ You're... You're a bear! _________________________________ (GROANS) _________________________________ Why a bear? _________________________________ Oh, that scaffy witch gave me a gammy spell. _________________________________ It's not my fault. _________________________________ I didn't ask her to change you into a bear. _________________________________ I just wanted her to change you. _________________________________ (ROARS) _________________________________ (ALL CHEERING) _________________________________ -Shh. Did you hear that? (SNIFFS) -(MUSIC STOPS) _________________________________ Something's not right. _________________________________ (ANXIOUS WHINING) _________________________________ There's no point in having a go at me. The witch is to blame. _________________________________ Goggly old hag. _________________________________ Eyes all over the place. _________________________________ -Unbelievable. -(GROANING) _________________________________ -I'll get her to fix this. -(SIGHS) _________________________________ MERIDA: Why do I always get blamed for everything? It's just not fair. _________________________________ (SNIFFING) _________________________________ Everybody, follow me. _________________________________ And keep a sharp eye. _________________________________ Here we go. Another hunt through the castle. _________________________________ But we haven't had dessert yet. _________________________________ (SPEAKS IN THICK ACCENT) _________________________________ (LAUGHS) I have no idea. _________________________________ MERIDA: Mum, you can't go out there. _________________________________ Mum! Wait! _________________________________ What are you doing? Dad. The Bear King? _________________________________ If he so much as sees you, you're dead. _________________________________ LORD DINGWALL: Another one of your entertainments to bore us to death! _________________________________ LORD MACINTOSH: Oh, and what exactly are we after... _________________________________ Mum! _________________________________ LORD MACINTOSH: ...my liege? _________________________________ LORD MACGUFFIN: Best to humor him. He is, after all, the King. _________________________________ (SNIFFING) _________________________________ He's like a hound with that nose of his. _________________________________ (LICKS AND SPITS) _________________________________ Mum, wait. _________________________________ -We have to... -(GROANS) _________________________________ -(CLATTERING) -Follow me. _________________________________ Stop. _________________________________ Stop! _________________________________ (GASPS) _________________________________ You're covered with fur. _________________________________ You're not naked. _________________________________ It's not like anyone's gonna see you. _________________________________ (SCREAMS) _________________________________ Now you've done it. _________________________________ (SCREAMS) _________________________________ Maudie! _________________________________ -(STUTTERING) -Just calm down, lass. What is it? _________________________________ -(STUTTERING) -Spit it out, Maudie! _________________________________ (SHOUTING) A bear! _________________________________ I knew it! (YELLS) _________________________________ (ALL SHOUTING) _________________________________ Would you just listen to me? _________________________________ -We can't go this way. You'll be seen. -(MEN YELLING) _________________________________ Quick! This way! _________________________________ Mum? _________________________________ (WHIMPERS) _________________________________ (ALL GASP) _________________________________ (SOFTLY) Mum? Oh! _________________________________ (MEN SHOUTING) _________________________________ -Oh! -(ELINOR WHINING) _________________________________ Hm? _________________________________ A witch turned Mum into a bear. It's not my fault. _________________________________ We've got to get out of the castle. I need your help. _________________________________ Oh, all right. _________________________________ You can have my desserts for two... Three weeks. _________________________________ Okay. Fine. A year. _________________________________ -Did you hear that? -Shh. _________________________________ (ECHOING ROAR) _________________________________ (ECHOING ROAR) _________________________________ -There it goes! -(MEN SHOUTING) _________________________________ -(MOCK ROARING CONTINUES) -FERGUS: Come on, lads! _________________________________ (YELLS) _________________________________ -(YELLS) -(MOCK GROWLING) _________________________________ There it goes! _________________________________ (ALL YELLING) _________________________________ (BIRD CALL) _________________________________ -Come on, Mum. -(WHINES) _________________________________ (CLATTERING) _________________________________ LORD MACGUFFIN: Think we should lay a trap? _________________________________ FERGUS: Try shutting yours! _________________________________ (ALL ARGUING) _________________________________ (MOCK GROWLING) _________________________________ -There he is! -(MEN SHOUTING) _________________________________ (ALL SHOUTING) _________________________________ FERGUS: I'm sure it went this way. _________________________________ LORD MACGUFFIN: You can see my house from here. _________________________________ It must have sprouted wings. _________________________________ Was carried away by a giant birdy. _________________________________ -A dragon, perhaps. -Bear in the castle! _________________________________ Doesn't make sense. It cannot open doors. _________________________________ He's got big giant paws! _________________________________ Let's just get inside. _________________________________ (GRUNTING) _________________________________ -It's locked. -Dingwall was the last up. _________________________________ LORD DINGWALL: I propped it open with a stick. _________________________________ (MEN GRUMBLING) _________________________________ HANDMAID: What did you see, Maudie? Just spit it out, Maudie. _________________________________ Oh, for goodness' sakes, Maudie, would you get a grip? _________________________________ (CLATTERING) _________________________________ (SCREAMS) _________________________________ HANDMAID: Maudie, honey, come here! It's all right! _________________________________ Come on, Mum. Quick. _________________________________ (GROANS) _________________________________ Shh. _________________________________ (CRASHING AND CLATTERING) _________________________________ (CLATTERING) _________________________________ (GIGGLING) _________________________________ (SNEEZES) _________________________________ (WHINES) _________________________________ They'll be fine. Won't you, boys? _________________________________ (SNIFFS) _________________________________ Mum, we've got to hurry. _________________________________ Now, I'll be back soon. _________________________________ Go on and help yourself to anything you want, as a reward. _________________________________ (ALL GASP) _________________________________ (STRAINING) Oh! _________________________________ (LORD DINGWALL SIGHS) _________________________________ Right! _________________________________ MERIDA: Where are these wisps? _________________________________ Come out, wisps. Come on out. _________________________________ Lead me to the witch's cottage. _________________________________ I'm here! _________________________________ Fine. Don't come out now that my mum's watching. _________________________________ (WHINES) _________________________________ I was standing right here and the wisp appeared right there. _________________________________ Then a whole trail of them led me off into the forest. _________________________________ Oh, does she think we're just going to happen upon the witch's cottage? _________________________________ (OWLS HOOTING) _________________________________ (DISTANT HOWLING) _________________________________ Oh, Mum, I know this place. _________________________________ The witch's cottage... _________________________________ It's this way! Come on! Hurry! _________________________________ I can't believe it. I found it. _________________________________ (WHINES) _________________________________ No. She was here. _________________________________ No, really, she was just here. _________________________________ (WHINES) _________________________________ Oh, wait. _________________________________ -No. -(BANGS DOOR SHUT) _________________________________ No, no. No! No! _________________________________ -(METAL RATTLES) -Oh. _________________________________ (RUMBLING) _________________________________ (DINGING) _________________________________ (SHRIEKS) _________________________________ (BUBBLING) _________________________________ Welcome to the Crafty Carver, _________________________________ home of bear-themed carvings and novelties. _________________________________ I am completely out of stock at this time. _________________________________ But if you'd like to enquire about portraits or wedding cake toppers, _________________________________ pour vial one into the cauldron. _________________________________ If you'd like the menu in Gaelic, vial two. _________________________________ If you're that red-haired lass, vial three. _________________________________ To speak with a live homunculus... _________________________________ Princess, I'm off to the Wickerman Festival in Stornoway _________________________________ and won't be back till spring. _________________________________ There's one bit I forgot to tell you about the spell. _________________________________ By the second sunrise, your spell will be permanent, _________________________________ -(GASPS) -unless you remember these words. _________________________________ Fate be changed, _________________________________ look inside, _________________________________ mend the bond _________________________________ torn by pride. _________________________________ "Fate be changed... Mend the bond." What does that mean? _________________________________ One more time. _________________________________ Fate be changed, _________________________________ look inside, _________________________________ mend the bond _________________________________ torn by pride. _________________________________ That's it. Ta-ta. _________________________________ Oh, and thank you for shopping at the Crafty Carver. _________________________________ No. No! Where'd you go? _________________________________ -Welcome to the Crafty Carver... -What? _________________________________ ...for all your... (SPEECH OVERLAPPING) _________________________________ Maybe there's a book of spells. Look around. We'll need more vials. _________________________________ I'm off to the Wickerman Festival in Stornoway... _________________________________ (SCRAMBLED MESSAGES) _________________________________ Thank you for visiting. Have a lovely day. _________________________________ (BANG) _________________________________ (WHINES SOFTLY) _________________________________ (RAIN PATTERING) _________________________________ (MERIDA STRAINING) _________________________________ (ELINOR SIGHS) _________________________________ We'll sort it out tomorrow. _________________________________ (THUNDER RUMBLING) _________________________________ (FAINT SINGING) _________________________________ (ELINOR SINGING IN GAELIC) _________________________________ -(CRACK OF THUNDER) -(SCREAMS) _________________________________ Oh. (SPEAKS GAELIC) _________________________________ My brave wee lassie, I'm here. _________________________________ I'll always be right here. _________________________________ (CONTINUES SINGING IN GAELIC) _________________________________ (BOTH SINGING) _________________________________ (BIRDSONG) _________________________________ Uh... Good morning. _________________________________ (MOANS) _________________________________ So... (CHUCKLES) _________________________________ -What's all this supposed to be? -(SIGHS) _________________________________ Oh. _________________________________ (MOANS AND GRUNTS) _________________________________ What? _________________________________ (HUFFS AND SNORTS) _________________________________ Sorry. I don't speak bear. _________________________________ (HUFFS) _________________________________ Oh. _________________________________ (MOANS) _________________________________ Ah! _________________________________ (GRUNTS IN SURPRISE) _________________________________ (SLURPS) _________________________________ -Find those by the creek, did you? -Mm-hm. _________________________________ They're nightshade berries. _________________________________ Mmm. _________________________________ They're poisonous. _________________________________ (SPUTTERING) _________________________________ Where did you get this water? It has worms. _________________________________ (GULPS) _________________________________ (THUDDING) _________________________________ (BIRDS SQUAWK) _________________________________ -(GIGGLES) Come on. -(GROWLS SOFTLY) _________________________________ Breakfast. _________________________________ (GRUNTS APPROVINGLY) _________________________________ Oh, wait. A princess should not have weapons, in your opinion. _________________________________ Uh-huh... (GROANS) _________________________________ There you go. _________________________________ Go on. _________________________________ (GROANS) _________________________________ How do you know you don't like it if you won't try it? _________________________________ (WHINES) _________________________________ (GROANS APPROVINGLY) _________________________________ Mm. _________________________________ (MUNCHING LOUDLY) _________________________________ (GRUNTS) _________________________________ (BURPS) _________________________________ (GROANS) _________________________________ (SLOW SONG PLAYING) _________________________________ This love it is a distant star _________________________________ Guiding us home wherever we are _________________________________ This love it is a burning sun _________________________________ Shining light on the things that we've done _________________________________ I tried to speak to you every day _________________________________ But each word we spoke the wind blew away _________________________________ How did we let it come to this? _________________________________ What we just tasted... _________________________________ (MERIDA LAUGHS) _________________________________ How will it feel when this day is done? _________________________________ And can we keep what we've only begun? _________________________________ (CRIES OUT) _________________________________ Could these walls come crumbling down? _________________________________ I want to feel my feet on the ground _________________________________ Can we carry this love that we share _________________________________ Into the open air _________________________________ Into the open air _________________________________ Hey! _________________________________ Where are you going? _________________________________ This love it is a burning sun _________________________________ Mum, come back. _________________________________ (GROWLS) _________________________________ -Uh... -(SNARLS) _________________________________ -Oh... -(GROWLING) _________________________________ Mum, is that you? _________________________________ (ROARS) _________________________________ Uh... Mum? _________________________________ (WHINES) _________________________________ You changed. _________________________________ Like you were a... _________________________________ I mean, like you were a bear on the inside. _________________________________ (WHINES AND SNORTS) _________________________________ (WISP CALLS) _________________________________ A wisp. _________________________________ -Mum! -(WISP SQUEAKS) _________________________________ Stop it! _________________________________ Mum, no! _________________________________ (WISP CALLING) _________________________________ Mum... _________________________________ (GRUNTS) _________________________________ -(GROANS) -Jings, crivens, help ma boab. _________________________________ Mum, I know you're scared, _________________________________ you're tired, you don't understand, _________________________________ but we've got to keep our heads. _________________________________ Just calm down. _________________________________ Listen. _________________________________ (FAINT WHISPERING) _________________________________ (FAINT WHISPERING CONTINUES) _________________________________ (WISP CALLS) _________________________________ They'll show us the way. _________________________________ (WISPS CALLING) _________________________________ (WISP CALLING) _________________________________ MERIDA: Mum, look. _________________________________ (WIND WHISTLES) _________________________________ (ELINOR BEAR GROANS) _________________________________ MERIDA: Why did the wisps bring us here? _________________________________ (ELINOR BEAR MOANS) _________________________________ (ELINOR BEAR HUFFS AND SNORTS) _________________________________ Whoever they were, they've been gone for a long, long time. _________________________________ (SCREAMS) _________________________________ (GROANS) _________________________________ -(WHINES) -I'm fine, Mum. _________________________________ Just fine. _________________________________ It's, uh, _________________________________ a throne room. _________________________________ You suppose this could've been the kingdom _________________________________ in that story you were telling me? _________________________________ -(MOANS) -The one with the princes. _________________________________ (GROANS) _________________________________ One, _________________________________ two, _________________________________ three, _________________________________ four. _________________________________ The oldest. _________________________________ (GROANS) _________________________________ Split, like the tapestry. _________________________________ (GROWLING) _________________________________ (GASPS) _________________________________ The spell. It's happened before. _________________________________ "Strength of ten men." _________________________________ "Fate be changed." _________________________________ "Changed his fate." _________________________________ Oh, no. _________________________________ The prince became... _________________________________ (GROWLING) _________________________________ -Mor'du. -(ROARS) _________________________________ (ROARING) _________________________________ (SCREAMS) _________________________________ (GROANING) _________________________________ -(ROARS) -(FABRIC TEARING) _________________________________ -(WHIMPERING) -(ROARS) _________________________________ (SNARLS) _________________________________ (MOANS) _________________________________ (HUFFING AND PANTING) _________________________________ (SCREAMS) _________________________________ (CREAKING) _________________________________ (MERIDA GROANS) _________________________________ Mum, we need to get back to the castle. _________________________________ If we don't hurry, you'll become like Mor'du. _________________________________ A bear! _________________________________ A real bear. Forever! _________________________________ -(WHINES) -"Mend the bond torn by pride." _________________________________ The witch gave us the answer. The tapestry. _________________________________ -(ELINOR GRUMBLES) -Mum, do you have a better idea? _________________________________ (GRUNTS) _________________________________ (STRAINING) _________________________________ That'll do. _________________________________ (TALKING INDISTINCTLY) _________________________________ (MEN SHOUTING) _________________________________ No more talk. No more traditions. _________________________________ We settle this now! _________________________________ You're the King. _________________________________ You decide which one of our sons your daughter will marry. _________________________________ None of your sons are fit to marry my daughter. _________________________________ Then our alliance is over! This means war! _________________________________ (SHOUTING) _________________________________ They're gonna murder each other. _________________________________ You've got to stop them before it's too late. _________________________________ (WHINES) _________________________________ I know, I know! _________________________________ But how do we get you through there and up to the tapestry _________________________________ with the lot of them boiling over like that? _________________________________ -(GRUNTS) -Oh! _________________________________ (SHOUTING) _________________________________ (SHOUTING STOPS) _________________________________ -What are you doing, lass? -It's all right, Dad. _________________________________ (CLEARS THROAT) I, um... _________________________________ I have... _________________________________ Well, you see, I... _________________________________ I have been in conference with the Queen. _________________________________ -Is that so? -Aye, it is. _________________________________ -Well, where is she, then? -She, uh... _________________________________ How do we know that this isn't some trick? _________________________________ -I'd never... -This is highly irregular. _________________________________ -What are you playing at? -Where is the Queen? _________________________________ LORD MACINTOSH: We will not stand for any more of this jiggery-pokery. _________________________________ -That's right. Let's see her. -Shut it! _________________________________ (SILENCE) _________________________________ (LAUGHS) _________________________________ (CLEARS THROAT) _________________________________ Well, I, uh... _________________________________ Uh... _________________________________ Once there was an ancient kingdom. _________________________________ What is this? _________________________________ That kingdom fell into war _________________________________ and chaos and ruin... _________________________________ Och, we've all heard that tale. Lost kingdom. _________________________________ Aye, but it's true. _________________________________ I know now how one selfish act can turn the fate of a kingdom. _________________________________ LORD MACGUFFIN: Bah, it's just a legend. _________________________________ Legends are lessons. _________________________________ They ring with truths. _________________________________ Our kingdom is young. _________________________________ Our stories are not yet legend. _________________________________ But in them, our bond was struck. _________________________________ Our clans were once enemies. _________________________________ But when invaders threatened us from the sea, _________________________________ you joined together to defend our lands. _________________________________ You fought for each other. _________________________________ You risked everything for each other. _________________________________ Lord MacGuffin, my dad saved your life, _________________________________ stopping an arrow as you ran to Dingwall's aid. _________________________________ Aye, and I'll never forget it. _________________________________ MERIDA: And, Lord Macintosh, _________________________________ you saved my dad when you charged in on heavy horse _________________________________ and held off the advance. _________________________________ And we all know how Lord Dingwall broke the enemy line. _________________________________ With a mighty throw of his spear! _________________________________ I was aiming at you, you big tumshie. _________________________________ (ALL LAUGH) _________________________________ The story of this kingdom is a powerful one. _________________________________ My dad rallied your forces _________________________________ and you made him your king. _________________________________ It was an alliance forged in bravery and friendship _________________________________ and it lives to this day. _________________________________ (ALL CHEERING) _________________________________ But I've been selfish. _________________________________ I tore a great rift in our kingdom. _________________________________ There's no one to blame but me. _________________________________ And I know now that I need to amend my mistake _________________________________ and mend our bond. _________________________________ And so, there is the matter of my betrothal. _________________________________ I've decided to do what's right _________________________________ and... _________________________________ ...and... _________________________________ ...break tradition. _________________________________ (GASPING AND MUTTERING) _________________________________ My mother... _________________________________ ...the Queen, feels... _________________________________ ...uh, in her heart _________________________________ that I... _________________________________ ...that we be free to... _________________________________ ...write our own story... _________________________________ ...follow our hearts _________________________________ and find love in our own time. _________________________________ -That's (SNIFFS) beautiful. -(ALL SNIFFLING) _________________________________ The Queen and I put the decision to you, my lords. _________________________________ Might our young people decide for themselves who they will love? _________________________________ Huh? _________________________________ Well, since you've obviously made up your minds about this, _________________________________ I have one thing to say. _________________________________ -This is... -A grand idea! _________________________________ Give us our own say in choosing our fate. _________________________________ -What? -Aye. Why shouldn't we choose? _________________________________ But she's the princess. _________________________________ I did not pick her out. It was your idea. _________________________________ And you... You feel the same way? _________________________________ (SPEAKS UNINTELLIGIBLY) _________________________________ -Good? -(GRUNTS) _________________________________ (GIGGLES) _________________________________ Well, that settles it. _________________________________ Let these lads try and win her heart before they win her hand. _________________________________ If they can. _________________________________ I say, the wee Dingwall has a fighting chance. _________________________________ Fine, then. Seems for once we agree. _________________________________ -It was my idea in the first place. -(ALL LAUGHING) _________________________________ (SIGHS) _________________________________ (ALL MUTTERING CONTENTEDLY) _________________________________ Just like your mum. _________________________________ You devil. _________________________________ (GASPS) _________________________________ Uh... Everyone to the cellar! _________________________________ Let's crack open the King's private reserve to celebrate! _________________________________ (ALL CHEERING) _________________________________ Oh. _________________________________ (LAUGHS) Whoa, whoa, whoa. _________________________________ Psst. Bring the tiny glasses. _________________________________ (TALKING AND LAUGHING) _________________________________ (SIGHS) _________________________________ (MERIDA GIGGLES) _________________________________ (SINGS HAPPILY) _________________________________ Oh, the tapestry! _________________________________ Mend the bond... _________________________________ Mend the bond. _________________________________ Stitch it up. This'll change you back. _________________________________ We just need needle and thread. _________________________________ (GRUNTS) _________________________________ (GROWLS) _________________________________ -Mum? -(SNARLS) _________________________________ Mum? Not now. _________________________________ No. Please, not now. _________________________________ (SNIFFING) _________________________________ -Mum... -(MEN LAUGHING) _________________________________ -(GROWLS) -Shh. _________________________________ (SINGING JOVIALLY) _________________________________ Elinor, clear, you'll never guess who just solved our little suitor problem. _________________________________ -(THUNDER RUMBLING) -(FERGUS BREATHING HEAVILY) _________________________________ Elinor! _________________________________ It can't be true! Elinor, answer me, lass! _________________________________ Elinor! _________________________________ -Merida. -(SNARLING) _________________________________ -What? -Dad, no! It's not what you think. _________________________________ -Merida, get back! -No! _________________________________ (GROWLING) _________________________________ (YELLING) _________________________________ No, Dad! Don't hurt her! _________________________________ -Get out of here! -(SCREAMS) _________________________________ Merida! No! _________________________________ (ROARS) _________________________________ (YELLS) _________________________________ No! _________________________________ (MOANS) _________________________________ (GROANING) _________________________________ -Mum. -(WHINES) _________________________________ (WHIMPERS) _________________________________ It's all right. I'm all right. It's nothing. It's just a little scratch. Mum! _________________________________ -My liege! -(ALL LAUGHING) _________________________________ Fergus. _________________________________ -Bear! -(MOANING) _________________________________ Dad! _________________________________ Count your stars, lass. It almost had you. Are you hurt? _________________________________ It's your wife, Elinor. _________________________________ -(ELINOR WHINING) -(MEN SHOUTING) _________________________________ Close the gate! _________________________________ -You're talking nonsense! -It's the truth! _________________________________ There was a witch and she gave me a spell. It's not Mor'du. _________________________________ Mor'du or not, I'll avenge your mother! _________________________________ -I'll not risk losing you, too. -MERIDA: No, Dad! Just listen to me. _________________________________ Listen! You can't! _________________________________ -It's your wife Elinor! -Maudie, keep this and don't let her out. _________________________________ -What about the bear? -Just stay put. _________________________________ (BARKING) _________________________________ Oh... _________________________________ (YELLING) _________________________________ (GRUNTING) _________________________________ (STRAINING) _________________________________ (FRUSTRATED GRUNT) _________________________________ Come on, you sorry bunch of galoots! Yah! _________________________________ Mum! _________________________________ No. _________________________________ No. Mum. _________________________________ (WEEPING) _________________________________ (GROANING) _________________________________ Maudie. Maudie! _________________________________ I need you! _________________________________ Now! _________________________________ MERIDA: (GASPS) Oh, no. _________________________________ Maudie. _________________________________ (GASPS) _________________________________ Get the key. _________________________________ (GROWLING) _________________________________ (SCREAMING) _________________________________ Yah! _________________________________ (SCREAMING) _________________________________ Oh, Maudie! _________________________________ (SCREAMING) _________________________________ (BOTH SCREAMING) _________________________________ Needle and thread. Needle and thread. Needle and thread. _________________________________ (BARKING) _________________________________ (HUFFING AND GASPING) _________________________________ (GRUNTS AND MOANS) _________________________________ There he goes! _________________________________ Needle and thread. Needle and thread. Needle and thread. _________________________________ Ah, you beauty! _________________________________ (GASPS) _________________________________ (STRAINING) _________________________________ (SHRIEKS) _________________________________ (GASPS) _________________________________ (WHIMPERING) _________________________________ One, two... Huh? _________________________________ (GASPS) _________________________________ -(THUD) -MAUDIE: Oh! _________________________________ (CUB GROWLING) _________________________________ (GASPS) _________________________________ (WHINING) _________________________________ (CRIES OUT) _________________________________ Steady, Hamish. _________________________________ FERGUS: There he goes. _________________________________ -(GRUNTS) -(DOGS BARKING) _________________________________ (GROANS) _________________________________ (MEN SHOUTING IN DISTANCE) _________________________________ FERGUS: We've got his track! _________________________________ -(BARKING) -(MOANS) _________________________________ -Back, back, back! -Get him! _________________________________ (GROANS) _________________________________ Angus! Easy, laddie. _________________________________ (CRIES OUT) _________________________________ Hubert, Harris, help Hamish. _________________________________ (SHOUTING) _________________________________ FERGUS: Watch your blade! You're going to take somebody's arm off! _________________________________ Aye, we've got you now! _________________________________ -FERGUS: Give me a hand over here! -Put your back into it, Dingwall! _________________________________ LORD DINGWALL: I'm doing all the pulling here. _________________________________ LORD MACGUFFIN: Down you go, you scoundrel. _________________________________ (SQUEALS) Done! _________________________________ (WISP CALLS) _________________________________ (HIGH-PITCHED CALLS) _________________________________ Yah! _________________________________ (GROWLS) _________________________________ -(ELINOR BEAR GROANS) -(MEN SHOUTING) _________________________________ (DOGS BARKING) _________________________________ -Hah! -(WHIMPERS) _________________________________ (GROWLS) _________________________________ -(YELLS) -(GROANS) _________________________________ (MEN GASP IN SHOCK) _________________________________ -Get back. That's my mother. -Are you out of your mind, lass? _________________________________ -Mum, are you hurt? -(MOANS) _________________________________ -(GRUNTS) -(CRIES OUT) _________________________________ (YELLS) _________________________________ (YELLS) _________________________________ Merida! _________________________________ -(FERGUS GROANS) -I'll not let you kill my mother. _________________________________ -(FERGUS SCREAMS) -Boys! _________________________________ (SCREAMING) _________________________________ Boys? _________________________________ (HEAVY THUD) _________________________________ (GROWLS) _________________________________ -Mor'du! -Kill it! _________________________________ -(ALL YELLING) -(ROARS) _________________________________ (MEN SCREAMING) _________________________________ You scoundrel! _________________________________ (MEN GROANING) _________________________________ (ROARS) _________________________________ Come on! I'll take you with my bare hands! _________________________________ (FERGUS GROANS) _________________________________ (FERGUS CRIES OUT) _________________________________ (ROARS) _________________________________ (WHIMPERING) _________________________________ (SNARLS) _________________________________ (SCREAMS) _________________________________ (ROARS) _________________________________ (ELINOR BEAR MOANS) _________________________________ (BOTH ROARING) _________________________________ Mum! _________________________________ (GROANS) _________________________________ (BOTH SNARLING) _________________________________ (ELINOR CRIES OUT IN PAIN) _________________________________ (STONE CRACKING) _________________________________ (MERIDA SCREAMS) _________________________________ (ROARING) _________________________________ (CRACKING AND CRUMBLING) _________________________________ (ROARS FEROCIOUSLY) _________________________________ (SHRIEKS) _________________________________ (GASPS) _________________________________ (GASPS) The second sunrise. _________________________________ (STRAINING) _________________________________ (GRUNTS) _________________________________ (WHIMPERS) _________________________________ (WHINES) _________________________________ No... _________________________________ I don't understand. I... _________________________________ (SNIFFLING) _________________________________ (WEEPING) _________________________________ Oh, Mum, I'm sorry. _________________________________ This is all my fault. _________________________________ I did this to you. _________________________________ To us. _________________________________ (SNIFFING) _________________________________ You've always been there for me. _________________________________ You've never given up on me. _________________________________ I just want you back. _________________________________ (MERIDA SOBS) _________________________________ I want you back, Mummy. _________________________________ I love you. _________________________________ (GASPS) _________________________________ (LAUGHS) _________________________________ Mum! You're back! _________________________________ (LAUGHING TEARFULLY) _________________________________ You changed! _________________________________ Oh, darling, _________________________________ we both have. _________________________________ Elinor! _________________________________ Oh, oh, oh! _________________________________ (ALL LAUGHING) _________________________________ Elinor! Oh! _________________________________ Ah! _________________________________ Er... Urgh! _________________________________ Oh, dear. _________________________________ You're back. She came back to us. _________________________________ It's a great day for this kingdom. The curse is broke. _________________________________ Oh! Mum. _________________________________ Ooh. Erm... Dear? _________________________________ -Eh? -I'm naked. _________________________________ Naked as a wee babby. _________________________________ Don't just stare at me. Do something! _________________________________ What the... Avert your eyes, lads! _________________________________ Show some respect! _________________________________ (ALL MUTTERING AWKWARDLY) _________________________________ (PRINCES LAUGH) _________________________________ Now that's what I call a wee naked babby! _________________________________ (LAUGHING) _________________________________ Merida, Elinor, hurry up. They're leaving. _________________________________ -Mum! -They're off! Come on! _________________________________ We've got to wave them off! Come along! _________________________________ (MUSIC PLAYING) _________________________________ Though I may speak some tongue of old _________________________________ Or even spit out some holy word _________________________________ (PRINCES SQUEALING) _________________________________ I have no strength with which to speak _________________________________ Oof! (SCREAMS) _________________________________ When you sit me down and see I'm weak _________________________________ (TALKING AND LAUGHING) _________________________________ Goodbye! All the best! Fair wind to your sails! _________________________________ We will run and scream _________________________________ You will dance with me _________________________________ But how did this... (GROANS) _________________________________ (BARKING) _________________________________ MERIDA: There are those who say fate is something beyond our command, _________________________________ that destiny is not our own. _________________________________ But I know better. _________________________________ Our fate lives within us. _________________________________ You only have to be brave enough to see it. _________________________________ (WISP LAUGHS) _________________________________ We will run and scream _________________________________ You will dance with me _________________________________ We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free _________________________________ We will be who we are _________________________________ And then heal our scars _________________________________ Sadness will be far away _________________________________ So I had done wrong _________________________________ But you put me right _________________________________ My judgment burned in the black of night _________________________________ When I give less than I take _________________________________ It is my fault, my own mistake _________________________________ We will run and scream _________________________________ You will dance with me _________________________________ We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free _________________________________ We will be who we are _________________________________ And then heal our scars _________________________________ Sadness will be far away _________________________________ (SNORING) _________________________________ (BIRD CAWS) _________________________________ (SHEEP BLEATING) _________________________________ Delivery. Sign here, sign here. _________________________________ (CAWS) _________________________________ Come on, birdbrain. I haven't got all day. _________________________________ Category:Disney Transcripts Category:Pixar Transcripts Category:Transcripts